


Welcome Home

by JediMaster_Jen



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMaster_Jen/pseuds/JediMaster_Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Alexis lost the love of her life and father of her two children. They eventually moved on and Alexis rebuilt their lives. Now, eight years later, Alexis has remarried, had another child and is a successful attorney. What happens when the boy she loved and lost returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own GH or any of it's characters. They belong to their creators and to ABC. I am not making any money from this. 
> 
> This story was originally posted on the fan fcition board at Nancyfan.com in March 2014. It is still a work-in-progress. Updates are few and far between, but I do intend to finish.

**Title:** Welcome Home

 

 **Summary:** Years ago, Alexis lost the love of her life and father of her two children. They eventually moved on and Alexis rebuilt their lives. Now, eleven years later, Alexis has remarried, had another child and is a successful attorney. What happens when the boy she loved and lost returns?

 

/

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GH or its characters.

 

/

 

 

 **Author Note:** Forget everything you think you know about GH and its characters. :)

 

/

 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

/

 

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York City, New York**

**May 11, 1980**

 

/

 

Alexis had never seen anything so beautiful in all her sixteen years. She was exhausted from nineteen hours of labor and she hadn’t slept peacefully in weeks. But as she sat there with her father on her right, her mother on her left and her boyfriend sitting on the bed with her, she was as happy as she’d ever remembered being. No other moment in her life had been as profoundly life-changing as having given birth.

 

Sleeping soundly in her arms was her newborn daughter, Samantha Monique Jerome. Little Sam had a smattering of dark hair on her tiny head and Alexis had glimpsed dark eyes. She was light as a feather at just over five pounds and so tiny at only eighteen inches long.

 

“She’s so beautiful,” Alexis murmured.

 

“Like her mother,” eighteen-year-old Julian Jerome said just as quietly so as not to awaken the newborn boy in his arms.

 

Alexis looked to her son, cradled so gently in his father’s strong arms. Alexander William Jerome was slightly heavier and a bit longer than his sister at five pounds, three ounces and twenty-one inches long. His wisps of hair were just as dark as Sam’s, but no one had seen his eye color as of yet.

 

“He’s handsome just like his daddy,” she told Julian, who leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Mikkos and Kristin looked on. Neither had been happy to learn that their sixteen-year-old daughter was pregnant. They were even less pleased to learn that the father was then seventeen-year-old Julian Jerome, son of notorious mob boss Victor Jerome. At first, Mikkos had forbidden Alexis from seeing Julian and had demanded that his daughter give her children up the moment they were born. His mind had been changed on a cold and snowy December night in 1979 when a soaking wet, beaten and bloody Julian showed up on his doorstep. The boy had been shaking from head to toe and could barely stand on his own two feet.

 

/

 

_Alexis had chosen that moment to come down the stairs and she screamed when she saw Julian standing in the foyer. She ran to him and reached out to him, brushing her fingers lightly over his right cheek; the only part of his face not bruised._

_“What happened?” she asked softly._

_“My fa-father,” he stuttered out._

_Mikkos’ eyes burned with fury._ How dare a man raise his hand to a child, _he thought to himself._

_Kristin entered the room with a warm washcloth and a first aid kit. She ushered Julian into the downstairs bathroom and set about cleaning and bandaging his wounds._

_“Do you hurt anywhere, Julian?” she asked softly, trying not to further scare the already afraid young man._

_He nodded. “My ribs. He…he ki-kicked me. Hurts to…to breathe.”_

_Kristin nodded as she finished up on his face and his hands. “Certainly looks as if you landed a few punches yourself.”_

_Julian smiled as best he could with a split lip. “A few.”_

_Mikkos came to stand in the doorway. “Are you all right, Son?”_

_Julian had always been a little afraid of Mikkos Cassadine. The man was tall, powerfully built and carried himself in a manner that suggested trifling with him was out of the question._

_Julian bravely met his gaze. “I think...my ribs mi-might be br-broken, Sir.”_

_Kristin exchanged a glance with her husband. “Mikkos, we need to take him to the emergency room. His breathing is bad. His broken rib or ribs might possibly have nicked his lung. He must be checked over.”_

 

/

 

Turned out that Julian had indeed fractured four ribs and one had nicked his lung, accounting for his breathing difficulties.

 

From that night on, Mikkos had not allowed Julian to return home. He’s placed a call to Monique Jerome, letting her know what her husband had done to their son and that he was not allowing Julian to return to such a hostile environment.

 

Monique had agreed it was in Julian’s best interest to stay away. She had insisted that she be allowed to see her son. Mikkos had granted her access to his home whenever she wished to see Julian. Within weeks, Monique and Julian were both residents of Cassadine Manor; occupying the very large guest house.

 

Now, five months had gone by and Mikkos’ little princess was a mother.

 

“Are you okay, Daddy?” she asked her father.

 

Abandoning his earlier thoughts, he smiled at her. “Yes, little one, I am fine. I was just remembering the day you were born. You were as tiny as little Samantha.”

 

Julian chuckled. “I bet she was lot louder, though.”

 

Alexis playfully slapped his hand. “I was not. I was a perfect baby.”

 

“Of course you were, dear,” Kristin said. “Mikkos, we must take our leave and let this new family get to know each other.”

 

Kristin kissed her daughter, her new grandchildren and squeezed Julian’s shoulder affectionately. Mikkos followed suit, shaking Julian’s hand.

 

As soon as they walked out, Julian stood and placed Alexander into the crib and then came back for Samantha. Once she was nestled against her brother, Julian climbed into bed with Alexis and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple softly.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. “So much. Thank you for making me a daddy.”

 

Alexis snuggled tightly against him. “I love you, too. How are we going to manage this?”

 

Julian shook his head. “I don’t know, but…with your parents and my mom helping us, I think we’ll be okay. We’re gonna be okay, baby, I promise.”

 

Both teens closed their eyes and drifted off peacefully with their newborn twins safely asleep across the room.


End file.
